VMV: At the Beginning (Duchess Productions)
Duchess Productions' music video of At the Beginning from Anastasia. Transcript: * (Duchess Productions' Valentine Video 2018 Intro) * (Fade to Black) * (Here's the 1st VMV of 2018) * (Enjoy!) * Rei Hino: We were strangers starting out on a journey. * Brittany Miller: Never dreaming what we'd have to go through. * Rapunzel: Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing * Zoe Drake: at the beginning with you. * Ash Ketchum: No one told me I was going to find you. * Alvin Seville: Unexpected what you did to my heart. * Flynn Rider: When I lost hope, * Max Taylor: you were there to remind me. * Branch and Poppy: This is the start. * Basil and Mrs. Brisby: And life is a road that I wanna keep going love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. Life is a road, * Simon and Jeanette: now and forever, wonderful journey. * Mamoru and Usagi: I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. * Danny and Sawyer: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. * (Prince Charming and Snow White Clip) * Olivia Flaversham: We were strangers on a crazy adventure. * Fievel Mousekewitz: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true. * Maui and Moana: Now here we stand unafraid of the future, * Brock and Makoto: at the beginning with you. * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake: And life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. * Thomas O'Malley and Duchess: Life is a road, now and forever * Phoebus and Esmeralda: wonderful journey. I'll be there * Cornelius and Thumbelina: when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. In the end * Kimba and Lyra: I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. * Artemis and Luna: Knew there was somebody, somewhere, * Mickey and Minnie Mouse: Like me alone in the dark. * Aladdin and Jasmine: Now I know my dream will live on, * Tulio and Chel: I've been waiting so long. * Yogi and Cindy Bear: Nothing's gonna tear us apart. * Timmy and Jenny McBride: And life is a road that I wanna keep going, love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. * Theodore and Eleanor: Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey. * Beast and Belle: I'll be there when the world stops turning. I'll be there when the storm is through. * Dongwa and Lulu Caty: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you. * (Eric and Ariel Clip) * (Quasimodo and Madellaine Clip) * George Jetson and Jane Jetson: Life is a road that I wanna keep going, * Bernard and Bianca: Love is a river, I wanna keep going on. * Misty: Starting out on a journey. * Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible: Life is a road that I wanna keep going, * Simba and Nala: Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing. * Shang and Mulan: In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning * Tarzan and Jane: with you. * (Prince Charming and Cinderella Clip) * (Tod and Vixey Clip) Clips/Years/Companies: * Sailor Moon (Fight to the Finish, A Moon Star is Born; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Dinosaur King (Field of Screams, Prehistory in the Making; @2007 Sunrise) * Pokemon (Pikachu's Goodbye; @1997 OLM) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (@2000 Universal) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (@2006 OLM) * Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie (@1995 Toei Animation) * Scooby Doo on Zombie Island (@1998 Warner Bros.) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Kimba the White Lion (@1965 Mushi Production) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers (@2004 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Hey, There, It's Yogi Bear (@1964 Hanna Barbera) * The Secret of NIMH 2: Timmy to the Rescue (@1998 MGM) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (Firefly Nights; @2001-2002 PBS) * Lulu Cat (@2005 Rainbow Max) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (@2002 Disney) * Jetsons: The Movie (@1990 Universal) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * Kim Possible (Emotion Sickness; @2002-2007 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (@2002 Disney) * The Fox and the Hound (@1981 Disney) Category:Valentine's Day Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript